spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Lighght Boi
'Lighght Boiz '(not to be mistaken for Lightboiz) are a rare, hybrid species of Prismboiz and Serpentine Boiz. This species is endangered, do to overhunting and the general unlikeliness of a Serpentine Boi and a Prismboi breeding. Appearance Lighght Boiz have monochrome fur, usually a dull gray color, but very rarely it may be black or white. Their underfur, however, is always the same color as their main fur. Like Serpentine Boiz, they have no hind legs and very long tails, similar to a snake. However, they have longer bodies then normal Serpentine Boiz. They will have either green, red, or rarely yellow eyes, and have beautiful, colored prisms decorating their bodies. They will wear a lei and head flower of any color. Behavior Lighght Boiz don't act much like Serpentine Boiz. In fact, they don't act like them at all. Lighght Boiz are very calm and patient with other boiz, and are almost always introverted and quiet. On certain occassions, however, they may act excitable and jolly, but will quickly go back to normal. Often, if they find an injured boi, they will welcome them into their house. If the boi treats them with total respect, they will heal their wounds at the end of the day, however if the boi is disrespectful of their heritage, they will kick out the boi, and will occassionally make their wounds worse by attacking them. Habitat Lighght Boiz can live anywhere, however they are commonly found in light rich areas, such as Crystal Sands or Coral Canyons. Diet Lighght Boiz are the only known species of boi so far to have two seperate diets; normally, they eat crystals of all sorts of colors, anything with a sweet taste, and will occassionally drink blood from boiz so they can heal their prisms with their blood plasma. However, to mantain the quality of their prisms, they must regularly sunbathe, as the crystals require light to function. Traits Lighght Boiz, if they do not mantain their prisms well, do not have any powers, however, if they bask in the sun regularly, they have a variety of powers. These powers include; *The ability to heal boiz by rubbing their prisms on them *Shooting out blinding beams of light from their prisms *The ability to control where rainbows lead *Spit a glowing venom that can stun boiz *Absorb blood plasma for their prisms History Lighght Boiz have a rather complicated history. A group of Prismboiz once asked themselves a rather puzzling question. "What would happen if a Hater Boi was raised by a family of Non-Hater Boiz?" So, they decided to put this assumption to the test. They soon got their hands on a Serpentine Boi pup, though to this day it's unknown how exactly they got it, and adopted it off to a family of upperclass Prismboiz. The Prismboiz rose the Serpentine Boi like any other boi, and later on married the Serpentine Boi off to an unrelated Prismboi. The Serpentine Boi and the Prismboi had a single child; the first Lighght Boi. Originally, Lighght Boiz had plain white prisms instead of their bright and colorful ones, and instead of having multiples, there was only one. However, that all changed one day, when a Lighght Boi met an injured green bunny. They rushed the boi to the hospital, and they managed to survive. The green bunny thanked the Lighght Boi for healing him, and gave her two gifts; colorful crystals with a variety of powers, and many more of her kind. The green bunny then hopped off into the fog, and was never seen again. Soon enough, the newly created Lighght Boiz began to mate, creating many more Lighght Boiz. However, in the 1900s, Lighght Boiz began to become endangered. This was because of many reasons; mostly their colorful prisms, which were not only beautiful and great for all sorts of jewelry and accessories, but also had many medicinal properties. However, they were also being hunted do to their Serpentine Boi heritage, which caused many boiz to think they were evil. Today, Lighght Boiz are far from a common sight, do to lots of overhunting. Trivia *A group of Lighght Boiz is a Strobe, do to a rumor that claimed if you replaced the lightbulb in your lamp with a Lighght Boi's prism, it would give off a strobe-like effect. *The Lighght Boiz' name has a very interesting history. You see, since they were discovered way before Lightboiz, they were originally given the name Light Boi, but the person who named the boi made a typo, accidentally calling it a "Lighght Boi." However, the name Lighght Boi stuck. *The scientific name of a Lighght Boi is a Vulpes Canem Anguis. *Lighght Boiz are very, very, VERY vaguely based off a character from a YouTube channel Butterflyunicorn likes. Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Venomous boiz Category:Endangered bois Category:Hybrids